Hassle
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: This is the sequel to Trouble! With Layla and Warrens new relationship, they could not be happier. Now, Layla is determined to help Magenta and Will get together. Warren is no help to her as he continues to wonder if it is worth all the hassle. But can she change his mind and get him to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl: I wonder what it would be like to live in a small town. A place where everybody knows your name…and unfortunately, your business? Ever watch Gilmore Girls?...do you think that small towns are anything like that. I'm sure it's not as fast talking…but it could be similar to what you see in the show. City girls like me wouldn't understand… **

**Hassle**

"Warren!" Layla exclaimed in exasperation as he shoved another freshman out of his way while walking down the hallway. He always did this even though he knew that Layla didn't approve of his methods of walking down the hall.

"What," he asked in fake innocence. Layla glared at him and smirked down at her. "It's not my fault that they still haven't learned to stay out of my way."

Layla rolled her eyes at him as they continued down the hall to her locker. She and Warren had officially been dating for two whole months and she couldn't be happier. Warren was still the gruff bully that he had always been, but when they were alone and it was just the two of them…he was different. Almost kind. Secretly-for she would never mention it out loud-she was glad that he saved his kindness just for her.

"Hey! Are we still on for tonight?" Magenta asked as she came to meet Layla at her locker. As always, she ignored Warren and he ignored her right back. Layla fought the urge to roll her eyes at her boyfriend and best friend.

"Of course," Layla smiled at her friend who gave her a relieved smile.

"Good, I need to talk to you about something important." Layla frowned at her best friend trying to think of what it could be that she had to tell her.

Warren decided now was the perfect time to start talking to Magenta again and drawled, "What, you need advice on how to confess your undying love for Stronghold?" Layla elbowed him in the side and he winced as he took a step away from her.

Magenta glared at him before turned around and walking stiffly down the hall way, hands balled into fists at her side, breathing heavily. Layla had never loved her best friend more than in that moment. She knew that Mage didn't take the bait to pick a fight because of her and she was glad.

Layla knew that Mage hadn't been the happiest person in the world when she and Warren got together, but she was putting forth the effort to be nice-or, well, ignore Warren. This was working our pretty well-for now. But like all good things, they come to an end. Layla couldn't help but wonder how huge the fall out between the two would be. It had been simmering under the surface for so long Layla was surprised that it hadn't boiled of yet.

But it was coming. And Layla was trying to prepare herself for the blow out that was sure to happen.

"Was it something I said," Warren asked sarcastically.

She turned to face him and she could see the smirk on his face as he continued to watch Magenta march down the hallway. "You know, you could at least TRY to be nice to her." She scolded him for what felt like the hundredth time today. "She has been nothing but nice to you since we've started dating."

"Nice," Warren asked. "Purple over there has been trying to sabotage our relationship since before it even happened!"

"What?"

"I know what she says to you when she thinks I can't hear her. Or better yet, I'm sure she knows I can hear her and doesn't care in the slightest. I think she wants me to hear what she says."

Layla gapped at him like a fish out of water. "She does not!" Lie. "She encouraged our relationship!" Half-truth. "She even likes you…some times." Lie. Lie. Lie!

Warren barked a laugh. "Oh Hippy, you had me going there for a second. We both know that Purple cannot stand me. I accept this. She knows that I do not like her. She accepts this. For your benefit, we try to be nice to each other when you are around, but when an opportunity presents itself to you, you have to take it." Warren shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For one day, can you just be nice?" Layla asked with false hope.

Warren stared at her as he placed his hand over his chest and dramatically exclaimed, "I think that might just kill me."

Layla tried as hard as she possibly could not to smile at his teasing, but found it harder than she thought. She shook her head and turned away from him to gather her books for the following classes.

"So, what time is she leaving?" Warren asked suggestively. His breath sent shivers down her spine as he moved closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Maybe I could come over once she is gone."

Layla bit her lip to suppress her moan. She closed her locker and turned around to face him. He was still bent forward so that he could whisper into her ear. As she turned to look at him, he smirked and stepped closer to her, backing her up into her locker. Warren leaned in to her and placed his hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her in. Not that she wanted to go anywhere at that moment.

As she looked into his eyes, she could see something shimmering in them that had become more frequent. It was desire; Layla was sure of it. At first, she didn't know how to react to it; she would pretend that she hadn't seen it, or laugh it off with a lame joke, or, as she hated to remember, fumble out of his bed while making an excuse to run away from him after a really hot make-out.

Now when she sees that look, she tentatively encourages him. Like now, she usually blushes and looks down at the ground while she nibbles on her lower lip. Then after a moment, she will gain courage that she didn't know she had and would look up at him threw her lashes and smile at him shyly as she reached forward to play with the lapels of his leather jacket. Layla almost cheered in excitement as she saw his already dark brown eyes turn almost black.

"Maybe," she finally whispered in agreement as she pulled on his jacket with her right hand, effectively bring him closer to her. She stood up on her toes and whispered, "I'll call you and let you know if you can come over for a booty call."

She leaned back a little to smirk at him as her he groaned and then kissed his cheek. Layla moved to walk away from him, but her caught her arm gently and swung her back to face him. Warren slipped his hand into her unruly red hair and bought her face to his as he growled, "It's a date," before his lips came down on hers and she gasped into the kiss. He took that moment to deepen the kiss and she practically melted against him, dropping her books and slipping her arms around his shoulders as his other arm brought her closer by sliding around her waist.

After a minute, Warren pulled away from her, releasing her quickly and she stared up at him with a dazed look on her face. Warren bent down to pick up her books that she dropped unceremoniously to the floor and handed them back to her with a huge smirk on his face.

Layla could say nothing as she took her text books back and watched him turn and walk away.

"See you later, Hippy."

**After much thought, I have decided to write a sequel. Many have asked for it, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Please note: I may not update for long periods of time with school and work coming up…but just like ****Trouble****, I will not abandon this story!**

**Please R&R. Reviews make me happy and let me get ideas that I can use when I am going through a writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"So let me get this straight: Layla is plotting a diabolical scheme to hook me up with Magenta because she thinks that we 'like each other'. And as her boyfriend that automatically means that you have to help her in any way necessary. But at the same time, you feel obligated, as my 'friend' to give me a heads up. Did I get it all?"

"Yeah, that about sums it all up," Warren said as he lifted the weight bar again for the nineteenth time.

"When did she decide this?" Will asked from his place as his spotter.

"Just this morning," Warren said as he breathed in threw his mouth. He was starting to consider asking Stronghold to take off the extra weight he had added a few lifts back. "She thinks that you guys would be perfect together and that it is her job, as your best friends, to hook you up."

Will looked down at him with concern, "Are you going to try to stop her?"

Warren snorted as he brought the weight down once more to his chest, "Does it look like I'm stupid?"

"But…I mean… it's not like you're going to go along with her crazy plans."

Warren lifted the bar again, "I repeat, does it look like I'm stupid?"

Will rolled his eyes, "You don't have to go along with what she is planning you know." Warren had no intention of going along with what Layla was planning, that was what the glow stick and puddle dude were for, he just didn't want Will to know that.

"Oh, I know. I just think that it would be fun to watch her trying to put two stubborn people together while they are clearly in denial about their feelings for each other. There are worse things I could do with my time." Warren smirked as he brought the bar back down.

"I guess I should say thanks for giving me a heads up."

"Hey, no problem. I'm actually enjoying seeing you squirm, it's fun."

"Thanks," Will said sarcastically.

"Look, just be glad she let me in on her plans or we would all be in the dark on what was happening."

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed the bar as Warren lifted it all the way up and steered it towards the rack. Will walked around the weight bench and looked at Warren as he stood up, "As my new friend, you're going to continue to give me heads up whenever she has a crazy scheme."

Warren stood up and grabbed his towel, "Nah, I don't think I am going to tell you anything anymore." He turned and walked away from Will, smirk firmly in place.

"Wait, you can't just leave and man behind!" Will called after him. Warren almost laughed out loud at the sound of desperation in his voice.

Warren stopped and looked at Will, "I don't see it as leaving a man behind. I see it as giving a man a heads up, Stronghold. This is me giving you a heads up, and that is the only warning you are going to get." Warren smiled at him and turned to go.

"But…but…but!"

"Look, Stronghold, this might be fun. And you might get a girlfriend out of this. I have no idea what you are complaining about." Warren shrugged and stepped through the door to the locker room.

….

…..

…

Warren smirked as he saw Layla waving at him from one of the booths at the front of the restaurant. He finished taking the order at the table he was at and finally noticed the girls at the table blinking their eyes in what was meant to be a flirty and flattering way. Warren turned away from the table and rolled his eyes as he headed into the back. He was so glad it was time for him to get off work; if he had to put up with any more of these yuppies, he might burn someone.

After school and a five hour shift at work, all Warren wanted to do was eat, spend time with his girlfriend and go to sleep. Warren know that with the pile of homework he had in his school bag, that one of those things would be cut short. After a blink, Warren decided that it was going to be the sleep that would be missed.

He clocked out, grabbed his meal, along with Layla's and walked out towards where she was sitting.

"Hey, how was your work out with Will?" Layla asked as Warren approached her table.

"Hello to you too," Warren said with sarcasm and put her plate in front her.

"Hi hothead!" Layla said with a big fake smile, "How was your work out with Will?"

He rolled his eyes, "It was fine."

Layla looked down at her plate for a second as he slid into the booth across from her. "Did he say anything about Magenta?" She looked hopefully at him as he grabbed his fork and began to dig into his still hot food.

"Not that I can remember," Warren said smoothly. He didn't look at this as lying to his girlfriend…he saw it as leaving something out of his day like going to the bathroom and what he ate for lunch. They were not like that couple on that stupid comedy that Layla makes him watch with her where 'Marshmellow' and 'Lilypad' tell and want to be told about the others days. It's called something about someone's mother…Warren had no idea.

And though Warren would deny it to his dying breath, he thought the show was hilarious. But a man has to have some pride and letting his woman know that she has good taste in TV means that he will never see the remote again and then he'll be watching that 'Honey Boo-Boo' crap.

Layla slumped as though defeated. "Darn."

Warren smirked at her, "Why do you want to know?"

She rolled her eyes, "It should be obvious Warren. If Will brings her up in casual conversation that means that he likes her." Layla looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Yeah, that totally makes sense," Warren said as he took another bite out of his food.

Layla sighed and picked up her fork and began to eat. "Mmmm, this is really good!"

Warren smirked at her, "Yeah, we have been getting a few more customers who are vegans and added a few new recipes to our menu." Layla smiled at him before she turned her attention to her book bag. Warren frowned at her as she pulled out her notebook and 'History of Heroes' book. "What are you doing?"

"Homework, don't you have some too?" Layla asked as she grabbed her pencil and opened her text book.

Warren looked at her for a second with narrowed eyes before he finally sighed and pulled out his own text book and notebook. "I can't believe I'm doing homework on a date," Warren complained after a moment.

Layla smiled at him and took another bite out her food, "I know…isn't it wild?"

He tried not to smile at her, he really did, but there was just something charming about his girlfriend being sarcastic towards him that had him smiling from ear to ear.

"And," Layla whispered as she leaned in closer towards him from across the table. Warren leaned in as well, loving the view he now had. "The first one to finish, get a prize."

Warrens eyes grew big as he took in her seductive tone, "And what would that be, Hippy?"

Layla leaned in closer to him with a twinkle in her eye and said in a gentle and husky voice, "Winner gets to decide?"

Warren gulped, "You're on."

…..

…

….

"You cheated," Warren complained an hour later.

Layla giggled, "I just had a jump start on my homework during class."

"You must have planned this then," Warren said in a growl as he crossed the street.

"Yes I did," Layla said with pride.

Warren shook his head and kept walking down Layla's street. He had no idea that when he agreed to the little wager they made that Layla would make him carry her home on his back if-no, when she won. Warren had thought that she would have wanted a hot make-out that lasted about a half an hour and only coming up for air…or her inviting him back to her place for a back massage that could lead to other things as well!

But no! Here he was, giving his girlfriend a piggy-back-ride home with her giggling incessantly for 'pulling one over on him'.

Warren walked up the path leading to her porch and sighed as he put her on her feet. "Hey," Layla cried and hit him in the arm, "I don't weight that much!"

He smirked at her, "Whatever you say, Hippy."

Layla rolled her eyes, "You're a sore loser." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Warren smiled charmingly at her, "Yes I am."

Quickly, before Layla could reply, Warren reached out and grabbed her hips and brought her into his chest where he swooped down and kissed her with all the pent up passion he had had for her since he saw her sitting at the dinner. Layla kissed him back equally frenzied. It was one of the best kisses Warren had ever had and he never wanted it to end.

Just as Warren pulled her even closer to him, the front door opened and Warren knew before looking that it was Michael, Layla's dad.

"Sir," Warren said as he pulled away from his girlfriend.

Michael glared at Warren for a moment before he looked at Layla with a stern expression. "Cutting it a little close don't you think?"

Layla's mom appeared a second later, "Oh leave her alone. She made it home safe and sound. Besides, if there were any problems, I'm sure that Warren here would protect her." She winked at Warren and Layla shook her head with a giggle.

"Ma'am," Warren said politely.

"Oh, what have I told you about calling me that…it makes me sound old. Call me Josslyn."

Warren had no intention of calling her Josslyn, but he nodded at her anyways.

"It's late, you have school tomorrow. Say goodbye." Michael growled from his perch in the doorway.

Layla turned to Warren with a sheepish smile, "I loved dinner." Then her face transformed into a smirk and a twinkle appeared in her eyes and she said. "And I loved my win."

He glowered at her in mock anger, "I'm glad."

She smiled at him sassily as she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow…boyfriend."

Warrens eyes softened, "You too, girlfriend."

He watched as Layla's mom waved happily at him and her dad closed the door in his face before he made his way home with a stupid grin on his face.

**YAY! An update.**

**Now all you have to do is tell me how much you love this story and I'll write more **

**Have a nice day/night!**


End file.
